


A Helping Hand

by misumaru



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bodily Fluids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Gunji is always far too greedy for his own good, and what he wants today is Kiriwar's hand...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to ldybastet for the speedy beta! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Nitro Chiral.

It was a well-known fact that Gunji was too greedy for his own damn good. Food, sex, murder… Gunji always insisted on the lion’s share. Normally, Kiriwar found that it worked out pretty well for him, but sometimes he really wished Gunji would shut the hell up and just let him get on with it already.

Like right now. 

“C’mon, old man, give me more!”

“What the fuck do you mean, ‘more’? I’ve got four fingers in you already!” Kiriwar growled and twisted his fingers roughly, making Gunji moan.

“Then stick your thumb in there as well, it’s not enough…” Gunji wiggled and thrust hips backwards, trying to force as much of Kiriwar’s fingers inside himself as possible. 

What the hell had got into the idiot today? Other than Kiriwar’s hand, that was. Three fingers were normally enough to have him complaining that he was full and needed fucking right away, Kiriwar had never seen him as insatiable as he seemed to be today. Had he got into Bitro’s private stash or something? 

But… A nasty grin stretched across Kiriwar’s face. He couldn’t deny, there was something more than a little appealing about the thought of having Gunji completely at his mercy, splayed out with Kiriwar’s hand inside him to the wrist. Yeah, that could be a lot of fun.

He leaned forward, voice low and dangerous in Gunji’s ear. “You serious?”

“Fuck yes, hurry up and do it!” There was an obvious whine in Gunji’s voice now as he continued to squirm around Kiriwar’s fingers. It was a sound Kiriwar knew all too well, and if he didn’t give Gunji what he wanted right away, there was a very real risk of him getting bored and violent. Still, seeing as he had Gunji at his mercy for once…

Kiriwar withdrew his fingers abruptly. “Then beg me for it.”

The look of disappointment on Gunji’s face was priceless. “Wha?”

“Your hearing going? You heard me.”

“Like fuck I’m going to beg you for anything!”

Kiriwar smacked the side of Gunji’s arse. “Then you can stay like that and I’ll get myself off watching you squirm.”

“Shitty old man…”

“Yeah, yeah, just get to it…” Kiriwar grinned as he watched Gunji shuffle round to face him, grumbling the whole time. The sound was music to Kiriwar’s ears; it was fun to have something to hold over Gunji for once without the risk of getting sliced. Luckily, the bird brain was too dumb and too horny to even try and think of any other options for getting off. It wasn’t like the boss had the biggest collection of dildos and various other sex toys either of them had ever seen or anything…

Gunji was on his hands and knees, looking up at him expectantly. Kiriwar waved a hand at him. “Go on.”

Gunji took a deep breath and… “Stick your hand up my arse.”

“Ah? You call that begging?” Kiriwar leaned back against a pillow and gave his cock a few lazy tugs, noting with amusement the hungry way Gunji watched his hand.

“Please stick your hand up my arse?” Kiriwar nodded encouragingly while he continued to stroke. “I really want you to… No, need you to… I… Uh… Ahhhh, come on, old man, just do it!”

“Eh, good enough.” Gunji’s eyes lit up and he turned round and presented his arse to Kiriwar once again. That wasn’t exactly Kiriwar would call begging, but… Damn, Gunji was terrible at this. Begging obviously didn’t come naturally to him; then again, when did either of them need to? Better to stop it now rather than have it drag on all night – it wasn’t like Kiriwar didn’t have needs of his own that needed taken care of and he was sure his erection would just give up and vanish while he waited for Gunji to get it just right. And he really did want to put his hand up there.

Kiriwar poured an extra generous helping of lube over his hand than usual before getting back into position. As much as Gunji pissed him off, Kiriwar didn’t actually want to hurt him. Not if it meant he had to do the next day’s body collection on his own, anyway. Another dollop was poured over Gunji’s arse for good measure, making him hiss at the sensation.

“You ready?”

Gunji nodded and Kiriwar started to slide his fingers back inside. The first few were easy, Gunji slick and stretched enough from Kiriwar’s previous ministrations that there was little resistance. It was harder by the fourth though, and when the tip of his thumb started to tease at the edge of Gunji’s hole, Gunji let out a small whine of anticipation.

“Fuck yeah, that’s right. More…”

Gunji shifted his hips backwards again, making Kiriwar tighten his grip to prevent Gunji from just forcing his whole hand in there at once. Idiot had no patience. He growled in warning until Gunji settled back down, and then started to ease his thumb in alongside his fingers. Even with the lubrication, it was slow going, Kiriwar conscious of how easily he could slip up and hurt Gunji by accident, and it seemed to take an eternity to slide them past his knuckles and start to fit the whole of his hand inside. It felt weird, the contrast between the tight, slick heat sucking him inside and the cold air on the rest of his hand, and the throbbing ache of his own erection was making it hard to think clearly. The last couple of inches were the worst, going so slowly that Kiriwar not sure if his whole hand would fit, but then…

There, done.

Kiriwar marvelled at the way Gunji’s hole closed around his wrist. So fucking tight… He twisted his hand and was rewarded with a long moan spilling from Gunji’s lips. Gunji could barely hold himself upright at that point, head sunk down low to rest on his hands, legs shaking from the strain. Kiriwar idly wondered if Gunji was drooling; at the very least, his cock was leaking a continuous stream of precome, staining the sheets beneath them. He twisted his hand again, and the noise Gunji made was closer to a whimper than a moan. Grinning, his free hand traced the length of Gunji’s back, running along the lines of his tattoos, noting how feverishly hot the skin underneath felt. Fuck, if he’d known how obedient this made Gunji, he’d have tried it out ages ago. He continued to move and twist his hand this way and that, listening for the change in pitch of Gunji’s moans that signalled he’d found his prostate, then mercilessly continued to rub his hand against it over and over. As he did so, he reached round and roughly played with Gunji’s cock until Gunji tensed up even further and came all over Kiriwar’s hand and the sheets while letting out a small series of pained whimpers.

Kiriwar removed his hand slowly, then replaced it with his cock in one swift motion. Gunji was so loose from his hand and still so slick from all the lube that there barely any resistance on his cock, but he was so worked up that it didn’t take many thrusts before he came as well. As he pulled out, a few dribbles of come leaked from Gunji’s hole. The sight of it left Kiriwar wishing he could take a picture. For future reference.

After that, he needed a smoke. Kiriwar got up and fumbled around in his jacket pocket for his cigarettes, leaving Gunji to collapse in an ungainly heap on the bed. It was nice, he mused as he lit up, to have some peace and quiet for once, at least until a muffled voice interrupted Kiriwar’s reverie.

“Just gonna stay here.” 

Kiriwar took another drag of his cigarette. “You do that.”

“Ahhh?” With visible effort, Gunjil lifted his head up to glare at Kiriwar. “You’re not gonna clean me up?”

“You wanted to do it. You can clear up the mess.”

“Shitty old man…” Gunji’s voice trailed off and he started to snore, the effort of speaking apparently using what little energy he had left.

Kiriwar just shook his head and continued to puff at his cigarette. First, he needed a shower. Then… maybe he would clean Gunji up. Later. But for right now, he was just going to enjoy the quiet. He’d earned it, after all.


End file.
